The Biggest Nonsenses in the History of Noir
by Breaking-Doll
Summary: Another attempt to display noir from its funny side... Well yes you can say this is a collection of crazy, somehow outofnoirscenes.. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Act 1 : The Last Guidance**

"Accept... your last guidance."  
BANG

"Oh no, Kirika! Kirika!"  
Mireille rushed to Kirika's side. Kirika didn't show any reaction. In his anger Mireille turned at Chloe.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
"I am bringing her home. She needs her memories to be the perfect noir."

"Umm..." moaned Kirika weakly.  
"Now, do you remember? Do you remember?" asked Chloe excitedly.  
"Uh.."  
Kirika blinked and looked around her.

"O-o" said both Mireille and Chloe at the same time.  
"Who are you? Who am I? Where is this?" asked Kirika confusedly.

"Aw crap," murmured Chloe. "Altena, I erased her memories instead."

In the Manor :  
Altena : AAACCHOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 2 : The Flipping Thing**

SWOOP

Mireille stared at Kirika's hand holding the knife. Wow, she had flipped it with such an elegance, or whatever it was called. Mireille took the knife from Kirika and both went back to their previous activities. Kirika peeled the potatoes and Mireille continued with salads.  
Throwing a side look at Kirika surreptitiously, Mireille took hold of the knife.  
Then she tried to flip it around.  
Yes, she did it!

The knife was flipped perfectly—and stabbed Mireille's hand gracefully.  
"Ouch.." whispered Mireille rather in awe.  
Kirika looked at Mireille's bleeding hand.  
"Have you cut yourself?" she asked.  
Mireille nodded, not wanting to tell her some more of the real story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Act 3 : Belladonna Lilies**

Mireille : (throwing the flowers to the air) What's the meaning of all of this?  
Mireille : (walking coolly out of the graveyard)

Police : Heeey..!

Mireille : Huh?  
Police : You are polluting the graveyard! Wait, don't run!"

Mireille : (run the heck out of the place)

* * *

**Author's note : OH, and guys, don't be mad at me when this one act is so short. I will update in two days anyway, since I still have one exam to write. Then you will get the rest, lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Act 4 : The Stained Hall**

Mireille finally caught up with Kirika. The girl was standing alone, holding her Beretta firmly in her hands.  
"Kirika.." whispered Mireille unbelievingly. "Is it true? Did you the one who... did you?"  
Kirika looked at Mireille sadly, she could barely confess the truth to the blonde Corsican.

"Yes, Mireille, I did it, I..."  
"So you were the one who stained the whole floor with blood! Dammit, Kirika, did you really have to do it in the living room where I was supposed to enter? Uncle Claude scolded me upon the whole dirt! You should be more responsible of your deeds!"  
Kirika, dumbstruck, gaped at the Corsican girl. Then she fell on her knees.  
"Mireille, I... I will never be able to atone it.." she sobbed. "Please, kill me, as we agreed before."  
Mireille raised her gun, ready to shoot.  
But then, smirking, she lowered her gun. Kirika was surprised.

"Hah, you really think I will forgive you upon your death? No way! I had had to clean the whole living room alone! And you thought you can get over it only by dying? No you are wrong Mademoiselle. I will send you to Altena so that you can clean the whole Manor yourself, huahahahaha!"  
And with those words she left the graveyard.  
"No Mireille.. please.. don't do it to me! Please kill me... Mireille...!"  
"Mireille..!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Act 5 : Broken 1**

Kirika hold Milosh's head in her arms. The man was dying, and Kirika looked terrifiedly at him. At that time Milosh noticed that the girl carried a gun with her and asked,  
"You.. the gun..."  
Kirika gasped of shock.  
"No, it's okay," whispered the man, before he closed his eyes forever.  
Kirika was shattered inside.  
"Why... why?" she said continually.  
"Finally I have got some business idea.. I have managed to get those painting tiles for you, even if they are so rare! And now that I want to sell them to you of higher price, you are dead already! Where shall I obtain the money to return to Mireille!"  
And she sobbed and sobbed...


	6. Chapter 6

**Act 6 : Mireille in Wonderland**

"Who are you?"  
Mireille Bouquet watched the black haired girl from behind.  
As the girl made a slight movement, her assassin instinct made her took out her Walther. But it was only a pocket watch.  
Then Kirika turned at her so abruptly that Mireille couldn't even show the suitable reaction. So surprised she was, and a thought of horror crossed through her mind.  
"I am late, I am late!"  
And then Kirika wearing bunny ears ran past her screaming the same thing over and over.  
"I am late, I am late!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Act 7 : Eyes**

"Then go, my Chloe. My eyes will always watch upon you."

Chloe read the letter from Altena over and over. Then, slipping it inside her cloak, she made her way to Paris.

"Chlo..e?" said Kirika surprisedly after Mireille let Chloe inside—or rather after Chloe invited herself inside the apartment.  
Chloe grabbed after Kirika's hands and sighed.  
"Sorry, Kirika, I can't stay longer. Altena is watching upon me and therefore I can't spend more time with you than having some tea and taking one fork to treasure."

"It's okay," answered Kirika, letting the girl inside the house.  
"Heeyy..!" grumbled Mireille.


	8. Chapter 8

**Act 8 : Mysterious Puzzle**

"You are a mysterious puzzle for me."  
Kirika gasped upon hearing Mireille's words and she started to cry.  
"I am sorry. I can't... not now. Please, get out of my sight."  
Kirika stayed at her place.  
"Mi.. Mireille... "  
"Huh? You are still here!"  
"I know you are desperate because you are not good in puzzles, but it is no reason to despair. Ganbatte ne!"  
"Oh.. th... thank you."

* * *

**Author's note : I don't know why I have to laugh so badly each time I read this one act... ahahahaha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Act9 : Memories**

Claude : (in the past) Mireille... Mireille...  
Claude : Mireille!  
Mireille : ...  
Claude : Mireille...  
Mireille : Aaaah! You! You are the bastard of paedophile who ran after me when I was still a child!

Claude : (hitting Mireille on her head) I am your uncle, you ungrateful niece!  
Mireille : Uncle! Uncle Claude!  
Claude : (sigh) Mireille... finally...


	10. Chapter 10

**Act10 : Broken 2**

Kirika sat by the window, enjoying her own solitude after the incidence with Milosh. Mireille watched her from far, looking absolutely unhappy. Stamping her feet, she made her way to the kitchen and leaned by the wall.  
"I have told you." she whispered.  
"I have.. told you."  
A vein popped up on her forehead.  
"I have told you not to waste money on this painting junk, since you are not able to protect all of your customers. Dammit, Kirika, why do you never listen to me!"

* * *

**Author's note : Guys, thanks for reviewing. I am really sorry when I have no longer time to write a thank you note personally. I am truly happy to read your reviews, thanks for the support!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Act 11 : Fight for Love**

"You are annoying. I won't let you foil the ceremony, even if you are her friend!"

Chloe jumped to the front, but then stopped by Mireille's words.  
"Friend? We are more than friends!"

Chloe frowned, then she folded her arms.  
"You big liar. At any rate, I and Kirika are made for each other. We are already engaged!"  
Mireille bursted to laughter.  
"Engaged! Stop dreaming, Chloe, I see no ring at your finger!"  
Smiling wickedly, Chloe took out the fork she got from Kirika.  
"No ring, but I have an engagement fork!"

Mireille's soul left her body for a second upon seeing the fork.  
"Hah, I haven't lost yet!"  
And with her words she picked the broken watch from the floor.  
"Here I have an engagement watch!"

Both Chloe and Mireille glared at each other. Then they looked at Kirika, asking for explanation.  
"Well the watch belonged to Mireille's father, I only took it around," said Kirika innocently.  
Mireille was shocked and depressed upon hearing that, whereas Chloe smiled a smile of the winner.  
"About the fork, Chloe... it belonged to Mireille."  
The smile vanished from Chloe's face. She and Mireille exchanged looks.  
"That means... I have got an engagement fork from... BUAAARGHHH!"

Chloe threw the fork to the ground.  
"I am gonna kill you, Mireille Bouquet, for giving me such a disgusting thing!"  
"Wha... you are the one stealing it!"

And while Mireille and Chloe fought each other, Kirika went back inside the Manor since Altena invited her for some tea.

* * *

**Author's note : With this 11. Chapter the first season is over we will continue with the second season, which means I need to upload new chapters...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Act 12 : The Heartless Assassin**

Man of Soldats : They have hired The Heartless Assassin.  
Kirika : Heartless Assassin?  
Mireille : Heartless Assassin?  
Man of Soldats : I am talking about Shao Li. She is quite well-known in the underworld.  
Mireille : For being a heartless assassin?  
Man of Soldats : Yep.  
Mireille : Well then she is of no danger. You are wasting our time.  
Man of Soldats : Wha..!  
Mireille : The point is, all assassins are heartless. Do you think we will succeed when we are lovely while carrying out our jobs? You hopeless idiot!  
Man of Soldats : (speechless)  
Mireille : (pointing at Kirika) Take this sweet girl as an example. Do you think she will survive when she is not heartless?  
Kirika : That's right! Uh... sorry?  
Mireille : Conclusion, it is an awful name from awful amateurs knowing nothing about assassination.  
Kirika : Mireille, are you sure I am heartless?  
Mireille : Honey, you are adorable, but therefore you are heartless. That is normal.  
Kirika : Uh is that so?

* * *

**Author's note : The beginning chapter of the second season really entertained me lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**Act 13 : Secured Identity**

Kirika closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.  
Prince Myschkin ran out of the house in such a hurry. Kirika stared at the cat's shadow, then she went after it out of the house. It hadn't been a very pleasing mission.

Then she noticed something interesting. Mireille was running after the cat.  
"Mi... Mireille?" she couldn't help to ask what the hell her partner was doing.  
"Kirika, go and catch the cat, quick!"  
"W..what for..?" she stuttered, not forgetting the fact that Mireille had never been fond of the sweet creature anyway.  
"Dumb question! We have to kill anyone who knows about out identity, forgotten?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Act 14 : Kill me..?**

Mireille : (pointing the gun at Kirika)

Kirika : It's okay Mireille, go ahead  
Kirika : Thank you for being with me until today

Mireille : (putting down the gun)Are you kidding me?  
Mireille : You want to die all by yourself?  
Mireille : Whoever you are, it doesn't matter to me  
Mireille : I have something to ask the Soldats  
Mireille : Until I find out about them, I'm not going to let you die  
Mireille : When I learn all there is about them, then I will kill  
you

Mireille : Otherwise, when only you have a life insurance and I am the one to get the money, I will happily kill you now  
Kirika : That's right. Uhm.. Mireille, can you please hand me the phone?  
Mireille : Huh, why?  
Kirika : I feel like I miss my lawyer all of this sudden...


	15. Chapter 15

**Act 15 : 'Noir'**

(from the second episode, I help your memory a bit)  
Cressoit : It seems that the group's members have resorted to  
assassination in order to get rid of us.  
LeGrand : Are you certain?  
Cressoit : Yeah, it suits their style.  
LeGrand : Has he coughed up the name of the assassin?  
Cressoit : Code Name, Noir. He doesn't know anything besides that.  
LeGrand : Noir? That Noir.. No.. can't be..  
Cressoit : You know something?  
LeGrand : Yes, I do.  
LeGrand : In the underworld, that name has a special meaning.  
Cressoit : Oh?  
LeGrand : In the past, we France's National Security Bureau,  
LeGrand : have used Noir for special circumstances.  
Cressoit : Really? What for?  
LeGrand : Well for many purposes.  
Cressoit : Really? Is Noir so important?  
LeGrand : Sure. Especiallly in the time when the people forbid us to wear other colours  
Cressoit : Wha..t?  
LeGrand : Well the security people only wore black (Noir) in the past  
Cressoit : (speechless)  
LeGrand : Or black book, black shoes, black ink. I can say that Noir played an important role in the past.  
Cressoit : I mean an assassin using the code name 'Noir' you bloody idiot! Who the hell talked about black colour!


	16. Chapter 16

**Act 16 : Killing Device**

Kirika : (running, running)  
Kirika : (running, running)

Kirika : (grabs after a toy car on the stand table)

Kirika : (stares at the thing in her hand in horror. It isn't a toy car, it is a car miniature with firmly attached wheels)

Kirika : (slapping her own forehead) Damn it, I have no more time to go looking for another toy car. Oh well...

Kirika : (seeing the killer) There he is. Haiiiiiyaaaahhh!  
Kirika : (hitting the man with the car miniature of 100 percent iron)  
Mireille : Kirika, your killing method is getting vulgarer and vulgarer with each time.

* * *

**Author's note : It is one of my favourite chaps of all the chaps in this "story". Pretty original.**

**P.S. Lain of Avalon, I have to confess something. Since I got no mails from fanfiction lately I nearly forgot abt my activity here, heehee. Thanks for reminding me. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Act 17 : Langonelle Manuscript**

Mireille : Professor, are you sure you know where this text comes from?  
Professor : Sure, sure, oh God, I can't believe it...  
Mireille : Yes..?  
Professor : It is...  
Kirika and Mireille : (listening carefully to the silence)  
Professor : It is part of the mega-hentai poetries collection!  
Mireille and Kirika : (draw gun and prepare to shoot)  
Professor : Only kidding. It is the Langonelle Manuscript.


	18. Chapter 18

**Act 18 : Kiss..?**

Kirika and Mireille glared at each other. Chloe looked at them worriedly.  
"Kirika..." whispered Mireille.  
"You have kissed Chloe!"  
A twitch appeared on Kirika's temple.  
"So what? You kissed Silvana Gleone!"  
Mireille was taken aback.  
"She was the one who kissed me..!"  
"Chloe was also the one who kissed me..!"

"Uh... guys?" Chloe waved from the side.  
"Enough the words! There is no place for you here!" said Kirika, pointing the gun at Mireille.  
"As if I am so fond of being here!" yelled Mireille, drawing her gun as well.

* * *

**Author's note : To tell the truth, I am counting on your reviews to continue this time, because this is the last chapter I have in stock. So tell me honestlyif you like it or not. Otherwise I think 18 chapters are enough, rite?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Act 19 : Black again **

Mireille : What's your name?  
Chloe : Kuro(black)e (Chloe)  
Mireille and Kirika : (looked at each other)  
Mireille : (thinking) Let's try it another way…

Mireille : Who are you?  
Chloe : Shin no Noir (True Black)  
Mireille and Kirika : ….

Mireille : (thinking) If you ask me, you are not that black.. Do you like black colour that much that you call yourself black?  
Kirika : A… Ano…  
Kirika : Burakku(Black)-san…  
Chloe : My name is not black!  
Mireille : Kirika, you have never been good in literature. You have no sense in language at all.  
Mireille : (coughing) Shin No Nowaru san!  
Chloe : (heating up) Nooo! I am Kuro(black)e, Kuro(black)e!  
Mireille and Kirika : (looked at each other)  
Mireille : But you said you weren't Noir (black)..  
Kirika : You did say that you weren't burakku (black)..  
Chloe : No, dammit! No!  
Mireille and Kirika : Can't you just tell us in a simple way that your name is "No"?  
Mireille : (murmur) You could just say that I only needed to cut off the Shin and the Noir. What a short, odd name…  
Chloe : I don't mean it like that! I am Shin No Noir, but my name is Kuroe! Kuroe!  
Mireille and Kirika : (whisper) What a bad tempered girl… She could have introduced herself better….  
Chloe : AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Author's note : Old thema, isn't it? But I can't help teasing Chloe upon her msyterious entry P  
Btw, I am pretty surprised that I got 8 reviews for the last chapter. I am really happy, though. I just wonder how come I don't get half so many reviews for the last 18 chapters. It is actually the reason why I wonder if my story is not good enough for you. But since you have told me your opinion, I guess I will carry on...**

**For the ones who told me to carry nonsenses to the end of the series... I can only say one thing... I will do my best okay? I am not really sure how I can make the two last episodes look funny.. hmm...  
Well,I hope you like this 19th act...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Act 20 : Mad, Mad Tea Party**

Chloe : The moon is so beautiful..  
Chloe : Why don't we turn off the light?  
Kirika : You are right. So beautiful.  
Mireille : (sulk)

(All three are sitting at the round table, enjoying the moonlight)  
(Suddenly it gets darker)  
(..and darker)  
(..totally dark!)

TING

BANG

THUMP

(It gets brighter..)  
(..brighter..)  
(…the light intensity reaches normal)  
(All three are still sitting on the table)

Mireille : (thinking) Damn that Chloe, she uses the lunar eclipse to take a chance to attack me. Good that I have my gun with me. I see she is not hurt. Beginner's luck. Hmph. I suppose she hit her head somewhere while evading the shot, though. A good lesson for her.

Chloe : (thinking) Mireille Bouquet, what a shame. She wanted to attack me in dark and she couldn't even take out her gun smoothly! It hit the table and in rush she shot randomly. And the clumsy, amateur assassin failed again in hiding the gun afterwards. It hit the table once again and yet she didn't look ashamed at all. Pfft.

Kirika : (thinking) Strange. The fork fell on the floor and so I went down the table to pick it up. Suddenly someone gave a shot and I was such in a hurry to go back to my place that I hit my head on the table.

Chloe : I want another cup, please.  
Mireille : Me too…  
Kirika : Okay….

* * *

**Author's note : Ahahahaha, guys, I am pretty proud of this chapter, seriously. I wrote it right away after I got the idea. It is not that original but the whole thing is still funny and the main thing : still noir-ish, lol.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note : This one is a very special one, because I am now in a very bad condition that I don't believe I can even bring out a joke. I hope I will be happier the next time...**

* * *

**Act 21 : Right Conversation, False Time, False Place, False Eavesdroppers**

(from episode 16)

Kirika : Where did Chloe go?  
Mireille : (closes eyes and bows head)  
Kirika : I see.

RRRRRRRR (handphone ringing)

Mireille : Hm… that will be a ringing phone.  
Very bad injured man : Uuuh… Aaaahhh…  
Mireille and Kirika : (look at each other)  
Very bad injured man : (very insisting) Uuuhh.. Aaaahh..!  
Mireille and Kirika : (look at each other again)

Kirika : (walks toward the man, fishes the handphone out of his pocket, presses the answer button and holds it onto the man's ear)  
Very bad injured man : He… hee..l..lo…  
_Other man : It's me- Chu! We have to regroup.  
Other man : I'll be waiting for you at Master Wu's mansion!_

Very bad injured man : Uuuh… Aaaahh….  
_Other man : We know who Noir is now. There are plenty of ways to deal with them_.  
Kirika and Mireille : (listen as well) (deadpan)  
_Other man : Hey, are you listening? Yan!  
_Very bad injured man : (sweatdrops, panicks) Uuhh.. Aaaah!  
_Other man : What? Hey, not now! (whisper) Okay, I love you too.  
_Kirika and Mireille : (listen as well) (gape at the very bad injured man)

Very bad injured man : (groans)  
_Other man : Oh.. that's not what you mean?  
_Very bad injured man : (with all powers left) C… Chu… this… is.. not the right time….. t… to talk… about it..  
_Other man : Are you still angry because I leave you there? Come on, I don't have any choice! Let's make up, okay?  
_Very bad injured man : (groans)

Mireille : Enough already, Kirika.  
Mireille : And when did you come back here, Chloe? You even take your time buying some popcorn!  
Chloe : (chewing popcorn, watching the very bad injured man and listening to the romantic conversation)  
Very bad injured man : (thinking) Shoot, now I will die before telling him how much I love him. But at least I got him telling me how much he loves me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note : Thanks for worrying me, guys. I am much better by now. Actually I want to update this "story" to celebrate New Year, but I have no idea what to write lol. Anyway, even if it is too late, Shinnen Omedetou! And as usual I will be very happy to read ur reviews... I need some feedbacks.**

* * *

**Act 22 : Unexpected Sequence**

Chloe : (stares)  
Kirika : (idles)  
Mireille : (gapes)

Chloe : Your gun.  
Kirika : (gives Chloe her gun, still idling)  
Chloe : (points gun at Kirika, looking fierce and scary) Accept… your last guidance.

Gun : CLICK CLICK

Chloe : (sweatdrops, and yet still looking fierce and scary)

Gun : CLICK CLICK

Chloe : (thinking) Darn, it looks like I have sent her too many men to shoot. The gun is empty!

(Silence on earth. Mireille is still gaping.)

Chloe : (suddenly brightens up) Oh, sure! How can I be so dumb…  
Chloe : (pulls out a knife and throws it only 2 cm apart from Kirika's neck)

Kirika : (falls down because she doesn't expect any change in script)  
Mireille : (falls down because she doesn't expect any improvisation in Noir)

Chloe : (smirking) I made it. Hey, Bouquet, stand up already! You are supposed to find out the truth of your past now!


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note : Hi all! Sorry that it took me a lot of time to update, you know I appreciate your patience (sweatdrops). I never thought that this part could be this funny. I really, really like this one act! Hope u like it as well. Don't forget to tell me your opinions.**

**

* * *

**

**Act 23 : Terrible Things**

Kirika : I don't know why I can do things like this.  
Kirika : And that's not all.

Kirika : I… I don't know anything.  
Kirika : When I came to consciousness, I was here. Who am I? I am… Noir.  
Kirika : Beyond that, I know nothing.

(Flashback : Kirika walked towards her school uniform and found the identity card.  
She looked at the mirror and was startled. She opened the cupboard and turned everything inside into a big mess on the bed.  
Spotting the gun and the packs of bullets, gasping for shock.)

Kirika : And I found this. (pushes the gun toward Mireille)

Kirika : That isn't all.  
Kirika : I know even more terrible things.

Kirika : …………………….  
Mireille : …………………………

Mireille : Uh… what is even more terrible?

Kirika : They didn't leave me a street plan. I ran three times around the block until I found a shop selling a street plan. After I bought it, I forgot where my house was. I spent about five hours looking for it. All houses here looked terribly the same. As I came back, it was already noon. The next day I spent three hours looking for my school. Because I didn't attend the class the previous day and was late that day, the teacher punished me and I had to stand in the corridor.

Mireille and Kirika : …………………………

Mireille : That sure is tough.

Kirika : (nods) So is it.

Mireille and Kirika : (drink tea)


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note : Ah, how long was that already? Five months? XDDD Anyway, you all may have noticed that I currently have a lot of free time. It won't last long, but I will try to write new chapters for the stories I left behind. And this one chapter is not as surprising as the others, I have to admit. But if I don't include it somehow Nonsenses are incomplete. That's why, try to like it.**

* * *

**Act 24 : Ki-su**

Silvana : But now you have become the sword of Noir, who stands before me…

(Silvana kisses Mireille)

(Mireille gasps in horror)

Silvana : You know the meaning of this, right?  
Mireille : You… you!  
Mireille : That was my first kiss you idiot! How can you only do this to me, you were my childhood friend! Now no one will ever marry me!  
Mireille : (runs away cryingly)

Silvana : (still gaping, mouth open)

Silvana : Ah! Don't forget that it was also a kiss of death! Oh and Shrine of Riveo, tomorrow noon, with the contract!

Mireille : (still running away) Shut up!

Kirika : (still hidden) (thinking) Ew. Two european women kissing. I thought they were enemies. Now I understand why they say kisses are universal language.


	25. Chapter 25

**Act 25 :**** Cut!**

(episode 19, helping your memory a bit XD)

Mireille : (looking shocked)

Chloe : (chuckles, patting Kirika's shoulder)

Chloe : You and I are The True Noir. We were both born and raised in the nest of the Soldats, and we showed the greatest aptitude as assassins.

Kirika : (gasping)

Chloe : Soldats is not your enemy, but your home.

Kirika : (gasping)

Chloe : You lost your memory, so you look at me like that.  
Kirika : Stop..

Chloe : But don't worry, you will remember everything.  
Kirika : Stop…

Chloe : You do your job really admirably…  
Kirika : Stop!!!

Mireille : (gasping)

(silence, dramatic atmosphere)

Chloe : (flattering her robe)

Mireille : (gasping)

Chloe : Noir… it is the name of an ancient fate.  
Two maidens who govern death,  
to the depth of Hell's fire,  
their black soul lure the lost children.

Kirika : It is the name of an ancient fate.  
Two maidens who govern death,

Kirika and Chloe : the peace of newly born,

Kirika : their white hands protect.  
Chloe : their black hands protect.

Chloe : Wrong!!!!  
Kirika : (gasping)  
Mireille : (gasping)

Chloe : Wrong as well!! (pointing at Mireille)

Chloe : BLACK hands! Black hands!!! "NOIR", remember?? BLACK!!!

Kirika : Oh take it easy. I only got confused in the colour but except that one I said up the rhymes quite wonderfully.

Chloe : It is an unforgivable mistake!!! What True Noir doesn't remember the word "black"???

Kirika : And you show so many understanding about me losing my memory, huh?

Mireille : (gasping)

Chloe : DON'T GASP AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ONLY GASP TWICE!!! IS IT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND??? LOOKING SHOCKED, AND THEN GASP TWICE!!!

Mireille and Kirika : (grumble)

Mireille : (whisper to Kirika) Ever since she becomes the director assistant, she has been very strict.  
Kirika : (whisper to Mireille) No one will care if black turns white or if you gasp 100 times anyway.

Chloe : STOP CHATTING!!!! ONCE MORE!!

Mireille and Kirika : (sigh)


	26. Chapter 26

**Act 26 :**** Riddles**

(episode 5)

Kirika : Memories of St. Galan Church?  
Mireille : I've never even been there before.  
Mireille : I don't know what that means either..  
Kirika : Circles on "D" and "5."  
Kirika : Triangles on "G" and "7."  
Mireille : Varnelle must have hit upon some pretty dangerous  
material.  
Mireille : He got scared and hid it.  
Mireille : Probably in St. Galan Church.  
Kirika : Something that's in St. Galan Church.  
Mireille : The chapel..  
Mireille : And the bell tower..  
Kirika : The cloister..  
Kirika : Priests' quarters..  
Mireille : That's not it.  
Mireille : Medicinal plant garden..

Kirika : Hell of fire…  
Mireille : ……

Kirika : Sorry, catacomb.

Mireille : I… I see.


	27. Chapter 27

**Act 27 :**** Midnight Snack**

(episode 6)

Kirika : I'm back.  
Mireille : You came back late?  
Kirika : Yes.  
Mireille : What's that?  
Mireille : Did you buy some midnight snacks?  
Cat : Meoww..!

Mireille : Perfect, fried cat with mushroom sauce.

Cat : MEOW!!!!!!!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Act 28 :**** Duel**

(episode 14)

Claude: You really are Roland Bouquet's daughter.

Claude : (opens eyes, grabs gun from coat quickly)  
Mireille : (grabs her own gun)

(Silence)

Claude : Um, I need to refill my bullets…

Mireille : Me too, uh… let's do this tomorrow?

Claude : Sure, uh… see you.


	29. Chapter 29

**Act 29 :**** Execution**

(Mireille's parents are sighing around in the dining room)

Mireille's father : Mireille...

Mireille's mother : (looking concerned)  
(Kirika enters, holding a gun)  
Mireille's father : (gasps)

Mireille's mother : Oh my!  
Mireille's mother : (rushing to Kirika) You are finally here!  
Kirika : (dumbfounded)

Chloe : (behind the pillar, dumbfounded too)

Mireille's mother : Come here, let me feed you first. My my you look so dirty too.  
Kirika : But I...  
Mireille's mother : (taking the gun away from Kirika) No buts! Let's take a bath first then you can eat okay? I also have a little daughter, her name is Mireille. You would make great friends!  
Kirika : (being dragged out of the room, looking at Chloe asking for help)  
Chloe : (gaping at Kirika with utmost fear, shivering)  
Mireille's father : That's... my wife.


End file.
